


A Song on the Tips of her Fingers

by Atlassie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Study, Flash Fic, The White Violin - Freeform, dont judge because its short im so so proud of this, i dont really know what this is, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlassie/pseuds/Atlassie
Summary: And so she went, with a gleam in her eye, a storm in her heart, and a song on the tips of her fingers.





	A Song on the Tips of her Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, some of you might be here because of January Rain, and I p r o m i s e I'll get on chapter 3 when I'm actually feeling inspired for it. I'm so sorry about the wait. School has been tough on my ability to form a clear plot, so of course, I wrote something short.
> 
> But!! I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm super, super proud of this. I hope you enjoy it!

And so she went, with a gleam in her eye, a storm in her heart, and a song on the tips of her fingers. She went to the Icarus Theater, a pale rider of death, her weapon of choice not a scythe, but a bow. Armed with song blaring in the back of her mind, with the white lightning from the hurricane brewing, with the bleached determination only someone like she could have. And so she went, she spread her snowy wax wings, and flew up, up, right into the sun. The light blinded her, filled her to the brim, soaked right through her core, dyed everything a brilliant white. 

(The sounds all swirled around in her head, too much, too much, too much, so many notes, so many keys, so many tempos, she couldn't keep up, in the back of her mind she could hear it echoing-- "I heard a rumor...")

Then, for a moment, it was black. The song that played her tune of life screeched to a halt, and all was dark, all was quiet, there was no 'all’ there was only nothing. The electricity buzzing under her skin screamed out, couldn't be stopped, wouldn't, and instead blazed out into the night sky, scorching the silver eye that watched over them in the dark.

As she fell back, she could feel the world crumble beneath her touch, dissolve away at the sound of her song, the sound of her name. The Bringer of the Storm, Death's Melody, the Harbinger of the Apocalypse, the Pale Rider of the Strings, the White Violin.

She was Vanya Hargreeves, and she would watch the world burn white at the song on the tips of her fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet, I hope. Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> If any of you were wondering where I've been, I joined the Justin Min cult on Instagram. I'm one of those mirroring accounts. It's been one heck of a ride so far and I regret nothing. Follow me @jusitnmin if want to lol
> 
> Anyway, keep ur bodies temples, sweeties.


End file.
